In a vehicle such as a four-wheeled automobile, a rotary connector device for supplying electric power to airbag devices or the like is attached to a connecting portion between a steering wheel for steering and a steering shaft. The rotary connector device is attached to surround the steering shaft, and a steering column cover is attached so as to enclose the rotary connector device and the end portion of the steering shaft. In addition, in the steering wheel, a steering lower cover is attached so as to enclose the boss portion of the steering wheel.
In the above steering cover structure, the steering column cover does not rotate with the steering of the steering wheel, whereas the steering lower cover is integrally fixed with the steering wheel, and rotates in accordance with the steering of the steering wheel. The steering column cover and the steering lower cover are disposed at predetermined intervals in the axial direction of the steering shaft such that these covers do not interfere with each other when the steering wheel is steered.
In the above configuration, in the case that a driver accidentally spills a liquid such as a beverage on the steering lower cover, or in the case that dew condensation occurs on the upper wall portion of the steering lower cover, for example, the liquid may flow into the space (interval portion) between the steering column cover and the steering lower cover and reach the rotary connector. As a result, the liquid enters the inside of the rotary connector device, adheres to the inner wall of the rotary connector and the flat cable disposed inside the rotary connector device, and the operation of the steering wheel may become heavy.
Accordingly, in the related art, to prevent drinking water or the like from entering the inside of the rotary connector device, a structure has been proposed in which a gap formed between the rotator and the stator is opened toward the vertical downward direction in the rotary connector device (see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model (Registration) Application Publication No. 1993-32222).